


Midnight conversations

by mewstriker



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewstriker/pseuds/mewstriker
Summary: It was currently 1:30 am and you could not sleep no matter what you tried. You have been laying there for four hours and you were pretty sure that you should have fallen asleep by now.





	Midnight conversations

It was currently 1:30 am and you could not sleep no matter what you tried. You have been laying there for four hours and you were pretty sure that you should have fallen asleep by now.

“Uggghhh” you groaned to yourself sitting up and then mumbled to yourself ‘I’m definitely not sleeping tonight’ 

You suddenly had a thought “Stan!” You said out loud quickly quieting yourself remembering that your parents were sleeping in the next room. 

You quickly jumped out of bed and started getting your shoes on when you suddenly remembered what time it was, you slumped onto your bed with a pouty face knowing that he would most likely be asleep right now. 

You thought about it a bit more and just shrugged to yourself saying “oh well, he’s the one that decided to be with me he’ll just have to deal with it I mean at least it’s summer ” so with that you finished putting your shoes on and carefully climbed out of your window taking the familiar street to your boyfriends house. 

You finally make it to Stans house and carefully make your way up the tree next to his window. Once you can see his room you immediately make out the figure of your boyfriend reading what seems to be the bird book you got him for his birthday. Smiling to yourself you knock on his window gently and he immediately looks over. 

As soon as he sees your face he smiles lightly and opens his window ushering you into his room. You silently walk over and sit on his bed. He then looks at you with a curious face and says“what are you doing here so late?” 

You simply smile at him “couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d come over to see my loving boyfriend “ you say. “Well it’s awfully late for a pretty lady like you to be wandering around “ he says with a smirk coming over and sitting next to you. 

You fall back onto his bed him doing the same. “I hope you don’t mind” you mumble as you snuggle into him with a content smile on your face “I don’t mind one bit” he says as he pulls you closer. Soon you guys are talking about anything and everything. 

This goes on until Stan could hear you softly snoring, your face nuzzled into his chest. He smiles lightly pulling the blanket over you two and pulls you closer placing a small kiss on your forehead. He then mumbles tiredly “God I love you” and with that he falls asleep with a smile on his face thinking of all the things you guys talked about.


End file.
